What You Deserve
by LYn-zCat
Summary: Warning: Not a story, just a lemon. In which Jesse finds out that Suze doesn't really like sex, and he intends to give her a reason why she should. With him, at least.


"What?!" Jesse said, startled. Suze, entirely and scornfully against her will, blushed, sitting up a little tenser on her bed.

"I _said_," Suze continued. "That I just don't really like _the deed_ that much."

Jesse gave her another look that she associated with him not believing her. "Suze, sex-" Suze winced a little at the word, memories of her past experiences bubbling up in her brain, "-is one of those things that everyone likes."

"Well I just haven't anyone to do it right with!" Suze responded indifferently. The statement, no matter how much carelessness was packed behind it, was completely true,and Suze knew it. The only orgasms she had really had came from her own hand, much less one of her past, ahem, _partners._ Jesse's eyes darkened impossibly further, which made Suze gulp and bite her lip. He moved next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his.

"Maybe I could. . ." Jesse trailed off suggestively, tracing patterns on her palm.

"Jesse, I don't think we should-" Suze was cut off as Jesse's mouth came down on hers, incredibly warm and soft

and firm. Suze froze in shock, her whole body tense as Jesse wrapped his well muscled arms around her waist and

pulled her against his sculpted body. Heat pooled in her lower stomach as Jesse's persistent lips skillfully coaxed hers

into responding to him, licking her lower lip as if asking for permission. Suze, her brain fuddled beyond belief and her

lips tingling, did not immediately respond to his request. In which, Jesse smoothed his hands under her shirt and

spread his fingers across her lower abdomen. Suze gasped, and Jesse took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her

mouth and reclaim her lips as his own. Suze responded now, too caught up in her own lustful needs to properly protest

and too far gone to care. Lets be real here, Suze has wanted this forever, and she wasn't about to mess it up because

she had gotten cold feet in the time of action. Snaking her arms around is neck, she pulled him down fully on top of

her, her legs opening on their own accord to accommodate Jesse's narrow hips. He went with it, playing with the hem

of Suze's T-shirt before gently pulling it over her head. Jesse's lips descended to her neck, leaving hot kisses before

trailing down to the top of Suze's bra. She groaned, lost in a haze of touch induced pleasure that only Jesse could

relieve her of.

Jesse brought down the straps to her bra, too eager to see her tight nipples to deal with the damned

clasp behind her back. He tugged the bra down to her stomach, muttering meaningful endearments in the valley

between Suze's breast before taking them both into his hands, teasing and pinching her erect nipples. Suze whimpered

slightly beneath him, tangling trembling fingers into his dark head of hair, urging him on.

Jesse wasted no time taking a perky nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around it until Suze

thought she would lose her mind. He repeated the process to the other nipple, blowing cold hair on the small bud,

hardening it further. Jesse moved his mouth down Suze's stomach, playing slightly with her indented belly button,

making her giggle and gasp. Suze, until now, had been too far gone to focus on what exactly Jesse was doing to her

and more involved with how it made her _feel_, but when Jesse started to play with the hem of her denim shorts, Suze

snapped back into attention.

"Jesse, this is new territory-" Suze gasped, tugging on her shorts as Jesse tried to pull them down her curved legs.

Jesse's breath spanned across her upper thighs as he chuckled, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. He was getting more

pleasure out of pleasuring Suze than he ever thought possible, and he wasn't about to stop now.

"You mean your past lovers never did this to you? Tasted you between your thighs?" Jesse asked. Suze's grip on

her shorts and panties loosened as a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

"_No._" she hissed, pressing her thighs tightly together. "It's just. . .too personal."

"I'll make sure you enjoy it. . ." Jesse murmured, succeeding in prying her shorts from her grip and slowly easing

them down her legs. Suze, a little too hot and bothered for her liking, didn't protest. She knew when it came down to

it, that she would let Jesse do whatever it was he wanted her to do because he was the only one that could ever make

her feel this out of control. Jesse threw her shorts out of sight and out of mind before trailing his lips teasingly up her

inner thighs, making her shiver. He skipped her wet center, doing the same teasing gestures to her other thigh until

Suze felt like she wanted to beg.

"You deserve good lovers, Suze. Lovers that can make you feel like this all the time." Jesse said, his breath

ghosting across her pussy lips enticingly, making Suze gasp and moan. "I could make you feel like this _all the time._"

The last thing he whispered seem only for his ears only, but then Jesse was licking the spot where her left thigh

met her center and Suze's hips jerked up so high in the air that Jesse had to pull away from her for a moment and

push her hips back down. Wrapping both arms around her hips to keep her still, Jesse took an almost hesitant lap of

her sweet pussy and Suze's back bowed off the bed.

As Jesse grew bolder, Suze was lost in some type of euphoric heaven. Her past partners had never come close to

making her feel this way, and she could sure get used to it. Jesse had a long and agile tongue for a dead guy, and Suze

felt like she was going to lose her mind.

"_Yes._" Suze breathed, gripping her sheets tightly in each palm. Jesse's tongue worked magic, stroking up to her clit

and laving it with the flat of his tongue relentlessly. Suze jerked in is grip as his tongue changed it's pace, drawing

teasing figure 8's over her sensitive bud until Suze felt like she was going to strangle him.

"Shit, Jesse! _Please!_" she gasped. Jesse started mimicking with his tongue what he wanted to do to her with his

much larger anatomy, but he would save that for another day. Right now, all he wanted to do was focus on giving Suze

the best orgasm of her life, and he was a determined man. Suze, unsurprisingly, was dangerously close to helping him

achieve his sensual goal. Pressing up against his mouth, Suze reached desperately to the stars of heaven, her whole

body focused on what was sure to be the most traumatic orgasm of her existence, and she didn't even care. As long as

Jesse kept touching her like that, she'd be completely fine.

Suze lost herself when Jesse lightly scrapped is teeth against her pearl. Letting out a breathless shout, Suze came,

gloriously and timely while Jesse rode out her pleasure for as long as it could go. When she came down from her high,

sweating and impossibly satisfied, Jesse snaked up her body and planted a loving kiss just at the corner of her mouth.

With a smirk that was more joy than actually smirkiness, if that was even a word, Jesse ran soft fingers through her

hair and promptly disappeared from sight. Almost a second later the door opened, signaling her mothers arrival home.

Suze couldn't get up for a solid 20 minutes.


End file.
